harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)
The film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was released July 11, 2007, and is based on Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It was directed by David Yates and the script was written by Michael Goldenberg. It is rated PG-13 (12A). Returning Cast * Daniel Radcliffe - Harry Potter * Rupert Grint - Ron Weasley * Emma Watson - Hermione Granger * Bonnie Wright - Ginny Weasley * Tom Felton - Draco Malfoy * Matthew Lewis - Neville Longbottom * Michael Gambon - Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith - Minerva McGonagall * Gary Oldman - Sirius Black * David Thewlis - Remus Lupin * Brendan Gleeson - Alastor Moody * Robbie Coltrane - Rubeus Hagrid * Alan Rickman - Severus Snape * Jason Isaacs - Lucius Malfoy * Ralph Fiennes - Voldemort * Katie Leung - Cho Chang * Richard Griffiths - Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw - Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling - Dudley Dursley * James Phelps - Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps - George Weasley * Julie Walters - Molly Weasley * Chris Rankin - Percy Weasley * Timothy Spall - Peter Pettigrew * Shefali Chowdhury - Parvati Patil * Afshan Azad - Padma Patil * Jamie Waylett - Vincent Crabbe * Devon Murray - Seamus Finnigan * Alfred Enoch - Dean Thomas * Sally Mortemore - Irma Pince (uncredited - last appearance in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) New Cast Members * Evanna Lynch - Luna Lovegood * Natalia Tena - Nymphadora Tonks * Imelda Staunton - Dolores Umbridge * Helena Bonham Carter - Bellatrix Lestrange * Robbie Jarvis - Young James Potter * James Utechin - Young Remus Lupin * Charles Hughes - Young Peter Pettigrew * James Walters - Young Sirius Black * George Harris - Kingsley Shacklebolt * Sian Thomas - Amelia Bones * Jason Boyd - Piers Polkiss * Richard Macklin - Malcom * Richard Leaf - Dawlish * Nick Shim - Zacharias Smith (credited as "Somewhat Doubtful Boy") * Ryan Nelson - Michael Corner (credited as "Slightly Creepy Boy") * Michael Wildman - Magorian * Kathryn Hunter - Arabella Figg * Jim McManus - Aberforth Dumbledore * Lauren Shotton - Pansy Parkinson * Richard Cubison- Antonin Dolohov Flints *When the Gryffindors Common Room is first seen, a song from 2006 is heard on the Wizard Radio, yet it is set in 1995. Differences Between Film and Novel *When Harry, Ron and Hermione first see a Thestral, Neville is with them. Neville shows no sign of being able to see the Thestral even though he CAN see Thestrals in the books. *The part in the novel where Harry explains to the Dursleys what happened to Dudley, when the Dementors attacked, was omitted. *The scene after Dudley is attacked by the dementors is changed, in the book the Dursleys lock Harry in his room for a few days before his Advanced Guard comes, but in the movie they leave and take Dudley to the Emergency Room right before the Order arrives. *Harry finds Luna one day in the Forbidden Forest feeding Thestrals. This scene is fabricated and is not in the novel. *In the film, Filch is aware they are in the Room of Requirement. In the novel, he has no clue. *In the film, Neville Longbottom discovers the Room accidentally when hiding from Crabbe and Goyle. In the novel, Dobby tells Harry where it is. *In the film, Hermione has heard of the Room of Requirement, whereas in the book she has not. *In the novel, Dumbledore's Army is discovered because Marietta Edgecombe, a member and a friend of Cho Chang, tattled to Umbridge. In the film, Cho Chang is responsible for tattling thanks to Veritaserum, and Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad break into the Room of Requirement using "Bombarda Maxima." Also, in the film, Cho's tattling is used as a reason for her and Harry's break-up. *Hogsmeade Station is at the edge of Hogsmeade in the novels, yet it is in/close to the Forbidden Forest in the film, with no village in sight. *All scenes regarding St. Mungo's have been omitted. *Neville Longbottom tells Harry of his parents' past in the Room of Requirment. In the novel, it is when they are in St. Mungo's, as well as that Dumbledore tells Harry in the previous book. *Umbridge's black bow is omitted. She only wears robes during the Wizengamot scene. *In the film, students almost never wear robes, whereas they are required school attire in the novels. *When the Minister arrives to arrest Dumbledore, Fawkes attacks them and knocks them down with some sort of fire. In the novel, Dumbledore knocks out the Minister, Umbridge, Dawlish, Marietta Edgecombe, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. *In the book, after Dumbledore escapes, Phineas Nigellus Black states, "You gotta admit Dumbledore's got style." In the movie, Kingsley Shacklebolt says this line. *Mundungus Fletcher is not featured in the film. *Kreacher's role is diminished to only two scenes and it is never explained that he gave information to Narcissa Malfoy. *In the film, Bellatrix Lestrange kills Sirius Black with the Killing Curse, which then causes Sirius' body to fade away into the veil. In the book, the curse is not named and is not even implied to have been the Killing Curse. *In the film, Sirius mistakenly calls Harry by the name of James. This does not happen in the book; it is only debated that Sirius views Harry as a pal in the same way he viewed James Potter I. *In the film, Sirius punches Lucius Malfoy in the face. *In the book, the Fountain of Magical Brethren protects Harry and Dumbledore, and Fawkes swallows a killing curse. In the movie, only Dumbledore protects Harry. *As in the last 2 movies, Ginny's role is diminished, and nothing of her relationship with Michael Corner is ever talked about. *Dobby does not appear in the movie but he does in the book. *In the film, Harry never learns that it is Sybill Trelawney who made the prophecy, in fact the scene where Dumbledore shows Harry his memory of being told the prophecy in the Pensieve is omitted. Whereas in the film, Harry hears the prophecy come out of its orb as soon as he touches it in the Hall of Prophecy. *In the film, Harry uses the Protego spell instead of looking into Snape's Pensieve. *In the book, several days/weeks elapse between the Weasley twins leaving and Harry seeing the vision of Sirius being tortured at the Ministry of Magic. In the film, these occur one after the other, on the same day, along with Harry, Ron & Hermione getting caught by Umbridge trying to use her Floo Network connection. *In the film, Kreacher never tricks Harry into searching the Ministry for Sirius. *In the novel, Hermione gets critically injured by Antonin Dolohov's Curse. In the film, this is omitted. *In the book Remus Lupin is at the Dursleys to help escort Harry, but in the movie he is not and he is not seen until the scene at Grimmauld Place. *In the book Harry meets Luna Lovegood on the Hogwarts train, but in the movie they meet her on a carriage. *Nymphadora Tonks changes her violet hair into bubblegum pink in the start of the book, but in the movie she keeps her hair violet throughout, only changing it red once. *Tonks' status as a Metamorphmagus is never even discussed in the film. She starts changing her nose at the dinner table without even stating the reasoning behind it. *In the film, Harry never consults Sirius and Lupin about their treatment of Snape while they were all students at Hogwarts. *In the novel, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny are not actually captured by Death Eaters like they are in the movie. *Nymphadora Tonks is wounded and knocked unconcious by Bellatrix Lestrange in the book. This is omitted in the film. *Fred and George Weasley's Portable Swamp is omitted from the film. *The Quidditch season is removed entirely from the film, as well as Ron joining the team as Keeper, Umbridge removing Harry, Fred, and George from the team, and Ginny joining the team to replace Harry. *In the book, the Death Eaters do not Apparate inside the Ministry of Magic as they do in the movie. Box office performance The film took in over $292 million in box office gross in the USA-Canada market and $938 million worldwide. Among the Harry Potter films released so far, it has done second best, slightly ahead of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in the North American market (where it ranks 28th all-time), but far ahead of Goblet worldwide to take 6th place all-time.The five Potter films together have now grossed more than any other series of films in history.BBC Entertainment References 5 Category:Flints fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)